Just A Little Teasing
by tsunadcm27
Summary: A little teasing for his lover is no harm. - Reborn x Bianchi -


**Disclaimer:** I do not own KHR or any of its characters. They belong to Akira Amano. This story is a product of my imagination. Any similarities to other fan fictions are unintentional.  
>_<p>

JUST A LITTLE TEASING

Bianchi walked in the bedroom carrying a platter with a bowl of warm soup on it. She closed the door as she could feel the cool breeze from the hallway brushing by her. She glanced at Reborn.

"How are you feeling, Reborn?" She asked worriedly as she set down the platter on the bedside table and moved next to the bed. She sat down and took a careful look at his face while trying to avert her eyes from staring at his slightly exposed chest.

Reborn looked up from his laptop and smiled at her. He was sitting on top of the bedcovers, leaning back against the pillows and cushions. He was wearing dark pants and a yellow dress shirt that was only half buttoned. His muscular chest was exposed underneath the shirt. A little teasing for his lover was no harm.

"I'm feeling a bit better, Bianchi. Thank you," He said softly although he was feeling more or less the same as the past few days, but he didn't want to worry her even more.

For the past month, Reborn had worked overseas. When he returned a week ago, he had collapsed without any reasons. When Bianchi found out, she was in complete shock and was very worried ever since. The physician had asked him to rest as much as possible, and Bianchi made sure Reborn did just that.

"I'm glad," She said with a silent sigh of relief. "I made some soup. Do you want to eat first?"

Reborn's eyes widened slightly and glanced over at the soup. He noticed there were no worms, or anything suspicious at all. She always took cautious measures when it comes to cooking for Reborn, and he was grateful for that.

"I will, but later," Reborn said.

Bianchi nodded. She slowly stood up and walked towards the closet to put away the pile of clean clothes she had ironed earlier. One by one, she inspected Reborn's shirts to make sure it was well-ironed; her fingers brushing anywhere that might have a wrinkle.

Reborn returned to his laptop screen and typed some things. He then looked up and watched Bianchi as she worked diligently on her task at hand. She worked quietly as well so that he would not be distracted, and Reborn smiled at that. God, he loved her.

Reborn closed the screen and placed his laptop on the other bedside table that was not occupied by the platter.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Bianchi. I really appreciate it." He said bestowing a genuine smile on her.

Bianchi blushed and returned it with a shy smile. "I'm glad I could help."

Reborn watched her as she returned to hanging the shirts. "I know we haven't seen each other for a while," He started softly. "And even though I have returned, I haven't been very responsive due to my condition…"

Surprised by the remark, she slowly turned her head towards Reborn. "I completely understand. There are no worries."

Although she meant what she said, she still wanted to throw herself into his arms. Refraining herself from doing so was no easy task, especially now that they are both adults. It also doesn't help that he was on a bed with a shirt that was barely buttoned. Her imagination was already going wild.

"All of you have been nagging me to sleep and rest everyday. My mind hasn't been very active when I've been sleeping all the time," Reborn said dryly, but then with a worried tone, he said, "I hope you've been sleeping and resting as well?"

At that, Bianchi's heart skipped a beat. She slowly turned around to look at him. "I try to catch some sleep…whenever I can."

It was hard for her to fall asleep or even rest after Reborn's incident. She was always so worried, and she wouldn't leave his side until someone asked her to leave and have some rest. Their excuse was that she would be unable to take care of him if she fell ill too. They were right, but she didn't want to leave his side in case something did happen to him. Some nights, she even fell asleep while sitting and watching him. He probably caught her during those times.

Suddenly, a small breeze from the opened balcony doors caused the drapes to flutter. It immediately caught Bianchi's attention and she went quickly to close the doors. She turned to look at Reborn, and frowned. Even though he looked fine, Bianchi was worried. She walked towards him and sat down facing him. Reborn looked at her and gave her a smile, but it wasn't reassuring enough for her.

She placed one hand on his forehead and the other hand on her own, comparing the temperature. "I hope you're not feeling worse. I shouldn't have left the doors open for that long," She said worriedly.

"Such a worrier," Reborn teased. "Please don't blame yourself. I had asked you to leave them open for fresh air."

Bianchi removed her hands and leaned forward towards Reborn. He inwardly gasped at their closeness as her forehead touched his own. Although they've been together for years, the little things that she did still had such a strong effect on him, and she doesn't even know it.

Reborn looked at her intently as she concentrated on checking if he had a fever. The act was so innocent, and Reborn really didn't want to ruin it. He slowly leaned towards her for a kiss.

The kiss caught her by surprise at first, but then almost immediately, she kissed him back without hesitation. Reborn smiled inwardly. The longing kiss grew into a passionate one. Her hands on his shoulders began to lift his shirt collar up and slid inside his shirt to feel his toned chest. He gasped lightly when he felt her soft touch on his bare chest.

Before things got too heated, Reborn slowly pulled away and Bianchi looked at him dazedly.

"When I get better, we'll finish this," He said brushing a piece of her hair to the side. "There's no rush. I'm all yours, you know."

Bianchi tried not to look too disappointed that Reborn was slowly picking his laptop from the table and placed it on his lap.

She straightened herself and gently helped him straighten his collar. "What will I do with you then?" She teased back.

Reborn looked up from the screen at her and grinned, "Whatever you'd like."

Bianchi quickly turned around and stood up. Reborn really knew the right word to say to make her body tingles and burning with desire.

She returned to finish the last few shirts, and was about to leave when she remembered the soup. She turned to look at the platter and found that the bowl was empty. She smiled approvingly. She walked over to the table and picked up the platter.

"Can I get you anything else before I go?" Bianchi asked.

Reborn slowly looked up from his typing. "No, thank you. By the way, the soup was delicious, Bianchi."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Bianchi said and headed towards the door.

"Bianchi," Reborn said as she turned the doorknob. "Please remember to take care of yourself as well."

Bianchi stopped and let go of the doorknob. Her heart was pounding hard, and her cheeks were burning. She turned to look at him and smiled. "I will. Thank you, Reborn."

Reborn gave her a dazzling smile and returned to typing. Bianchi blushed again, but she quickly turned around, opened the door and left without another glance. One more remark from him and she would throw herself on that bed and take him right there and then.

FIN

* * *

><p>AN: A Reborn x Bianchi love fic! Please R&R!


End file.
